The Story of Us
by leahx23
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been married for about a year and live in Tree Hill with their friends. WIth demanding careers, will the newleyweds be able to handle the stresses of marriage and starting a family? BL/NH/PJ
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first time actually publishing a story! One Tree Hill is one of my favorite shows of all time and Brucas is my OTP. The show got bad when they were no longer together in my opinion. Anyways, this is a little story I'm trying out, I hope you guys like it! I'm open to feedback and suggestions! Obviously, I do not own anything involved with OTH.

Background information leading up to where this story will begin:

**Brooke and Lucas Scott**: Brooke and Lucas have been married for one year. They reconnected in New York when Brooke went to see him after his book was published. Brooke runs _Clothes over Bros_ from Tree Hill and Lucas has been juggling writing another book while in law school and coaching the Tree Hill Ravens with Jake.

**Nathan and Haley Scott: **Nathan and Haley have been married for 6 years. Their son Jamie is already 4 years old and they are trying to have a second baby! Haley substitutes at Tree Hill High but her main focus is being a mom to Jamie. Nathan is a forward for the Charlotte Bobcats.

**Peyton and Jake Jagelski:** Peyton and Jake have been married for 2 years. Jake's daughter Jenny is now 6 years old! And they have a 1 year old son named Gage. Peyton has her record label business which is thriving and Jake teaches math at Tree Hill Elementary School and helps Lucas coach the Tree Hill Ravens.

**_The Story of Us: Chapter 1 _**

"Okay guys grab water and then stark work on the spread offense. Let's go!" Lucas blew his whistle to signal to his team to grab water over on the bench. The lanky teenagers ran from the middle of the court over to the bleachers.

"They look a mess" Lucas whispered to Jake as they looked over at their dysfunctional team."

"Yeah man what the hell did we get ourselves into" Jake shook his head as he stared down at the floor. "These kids are awful."

It was early september, the start of the basketball season already underway. The Ravens had their preseason first game coming up in 3 weeks and they were no where near prepared.

Just as Lucas was about to say something to Jake, his cell phone rang. He looked down at the screen which said "Wifey" across it. Lucas chucked to himself as he remembered Brooke changing her contact in his phone to that just last night.

"Hi babe, what's up practice is still going on."

"Oh I know, sorry baby. I was just calling to remind you to pick up milk on your way home."

Lucas could sense the uncertainty in Brooke's voice.

"You texted me that earlier pretty girl, I won't forget." Lucas said sort of puzzled. _Was this really about milk?_ He thought.

"Okay perfect thanks." Brooke said really quickly and then hung up.

"What was that about" Lucas said putting his cell back in his pocket and then looking up at Jake.

Jake just shrugged and then blew his whistle. "Let's go boys, break's over!" He shouted.

"Oh that was real smooth B Scott. Milk? Really?" Peyton snarked to her best friend as they stood in the upstairs bathroom of Brooke and Lucas's house with Haley.

"We only just went over what you were going to say about 100 times" Haley said. "Hey Luke! I have a surprise for you tonight so you're not going to want to be late for dinner! I love you!" Haley was really good at doing an impersonation of Brooke. "How hard is that?!"

"Guys you don't understand." Brooke stammered as she walked out of the master bathroom sat on the edge of the bed. The brunette looked down at the positive pregnancy test she held in her hands.

"We've only talked about kids about a thousand time and every time Lucas says: "Later babe, later. I don't want kids now we're too busy."

"So what Brooke? Do you think we planned Jamie? Sometimes things just work out the way they're supposed too."

"Lucas is going to be thrilled Brooke, I bet you. Just promise us that you'll tell him tonight?" Peyton said leaving the bedroom with Haley. Both of them had to pick up their sons from daycare.

"Only if you promise me you'll still be my best friends after I fail at this whole mothering thing" Brooke said half smiling.

"Oh shut up" Haley and Peyton shouted in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Story of Us: Chapter 2 **_

"Babe I'm home!" Lucas walked through the door carrying his duffel bag on his shoulder and the carton of milk that Brooke was so eager to have him pick up.

He threw his keys on the table in the front hallway and made his way into the kitchen where he was sure his wife would be.

"Hey. Brooke mumbled not even bothering to look up from the stove. Dinner's almost ready."

"Awesome. Thanks pretty girl." Lucas said as he walked up behind Brooke and slid his arms around her waist. "I missed you today."

"Yeah missed you too." Brooke wriggled out of Lucas's grasp and went to set the table.

"Okay. Lucas said kind of disappointed that Brooke wasn't showing him the equal amount of attention he was giving her. I guess I'll go change real quick."

The young couple sat in silence for most of the dinner. The only sound that echoed in their large house was the clanking of the forks against the plates and the 6 o clock news that was playing softly on the TV that sat on the kitchen counter.

"So the ravens suck." Lucas thought he would break the awkward silence. "Jake and I really have our hands full with this team. I mean they can barely….

"Luke I'm pregnant." Brooke had to interrupt the small talk her husband was trying to create.

"Run a decent offense." Lucas finished his sentence after Brooke blurted out that she was pregnant. "You're pregnant?"

Brooke nodded her head.

"Are you sure? How long have you known? Did you go to a doctor?" Lucas asked.

"No." Brooke shook her head "I just took a test this afternoon. Well, actually I took four.

Brooke laid 4 positive pregnancy tests on the table between her and Lucas and waited for any type of reaction from him.

As Lucas fumbled over what he was going to say, Brooke began to cry.

"I'm sorry Lucas I know this isn't the right time for us." Brooke whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

Lucas shook his head, grabbed onto Brooke's face and wiped away the few tears that fell.

"Listen babe, he said, I know I have said multiple times that I wasn't ready for us to have kids yet, but that does not mean I'm not excited."

"Really?" Brooke smiled.

"Brooke are you kidding? Finding out your going to have a baby with the person you love is one of the happiest moments in life and you shouldn't be crying." Lucas explained to his wife.

"What about school?" Brooke asked.

"What about it? I can still do it babe. We can do it all and we will do it all." Lucas smiled. "We're the power couple right?"

"We sure are." Brooke laughed leaning in to kiss Lucas.

"Ah can you believe it Luke?!" Brooke smiled breaking the kiss. "We're going to have a baby!"

Lucas couldn't stop smiling as he shook his head and looked down at the table. He laughed to himself as he envisioned him and Brooke with a baby. All those late nights trying to get the baby to stop crying. He couldn't wait to become a dad and hell, the two of them would have one gorgeous child.

"A toast to Brooke and Lucas. God bless your future son or daughter. I think we can all agree that you two will have no idea in the slightest what to do in the beginning, but we're all here for you." Nathan stood at the head of the table at his and Haley's house. Nathan and Haley invited Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Jake over for dinner to celebrate the news of Brooke's pregnancy.

"Well thanks Nate. I think" Lucas smiled as everyone held up their glasses.

"You're kid's gonna be such a stunner." Jake said as he looked across the table at Lucas and Brooke. Jenny and Gage might have some competition on being the best looking kids in Tree Hill."

"Well someone's modest." Brooke sneered.

"Yeah man, I'm gonna pretend like you didn't just say that. We all know James Lucas Scott holds that title."

"Amen to that!" Haley said lifting her glass of wine again.

"Well I can see everyone is extremely biased at this table." Brooke laughed

"Oh well you just wait B. Scott." Peyton shook her head smiling. "You will love that baby more than anything in this entire world. You will go to the ends of the earth for that kid inside of you now. You'll see. Every mother's biased because the love they have in their heart for their children is indescribable.

"What she said." Haley shouted and everyone laughed.

"Okay babe, no more wine for you." Nathan shook his head smiling and moved the bottle of wine away from his wife.

I love you guys. You're the best friends ever. It takes a village right? Brooke suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. This circle of love was about to grow even bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Thank you to all who have checked out my story! I really appreciate some of the feedback I've gotten already. I know the beginning chapters have been short and full of "fluff" but I want to get the story rolling. I need some ideas for a more dramatic storyline. It can't always be rainbows and butterflies right? Anyways let me know if I should create some trouble in paradise. Thanks again! **_

_**2 weeks later**_

"Ready for this babe?" Lucas pulled into an open spot in the crowded parking lot at the hospital. It was Brooke's first appointment with the OBGYN. The young couple had been anticipating it all week. They couldn't wait to get the first look at their baby.

"I'm so excited!" Brooke gleamed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I can't wait to see how far along I am."

Brooke and Lucas got out of the car and joined hands as they walked into the building. The waiting room was filled with women in every stage of pregnancy. There were young couples like Brooke and Lucas, probably there for their first or second appointment. And then there were women who looked like they were about to deliver right there in the waiting room.

Lucas took a seat and Brooke walked up to the check-in window.

"Hi I'm Brooke Scott. I have an appointment with Dr. Harlow for 1:00." Brooke said as she signed the sign-in sheet.

"Sure miss, I just need you to fill out these forms and then the doctor will see you." The receptionist handed Brooke a clipboard and pen and then answered the ringing phone beside her. "Dr. Harlow's office, Andrea speaking."

"Thanks." Brooke took a seat next to Lucas and began filling out the paperwork.

Lucas rubbed Brooke's leg with one hand and read his email's on his phone with the other.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." Lucas grunted after reading one email from Jake. "That's the 4th player who quit this week.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry Luke." Brooke sighed and looked at her husband. She knew how frustrated Lucas was with this group of boys. None of them seemed to take her husband seriously as a coach and one by one they were quitting the team.

Lucas turned his attention to Brooke's stomach which didn't have the slightest bump to it yet.

"You'll play for your Daddy right?" Lucas had his hand on Brooke's stomach and leaned in closer. "You, little man, are going to be the best shooting guard around, I can feel it."

"Lucas, you do know this baby could be a girl right?" Brooke laughed. Of course her husband wanted a boy to play ball with, but they weren't 100% sure either way so why assume?

"She can play basketball too. She won't be a cheerleader that's for damn sure." Lucas furrowed his brow.

"Hey! What's wrong with cheerleaders?" Brooke replied annoyed.

"Nothing. I married one didn't I?" Lucas laughed as Brooke hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Mrs. Scott? You may come back now."

"Aunt Brooke there's nothing there." Jamie was disappointed holding the first sonogram picture of Brooke and Lucas's baby.

"Jamie what are you talking about, don't you see it?" Brooke pointed to the little spec of gray fuzz in the middle of the black fuzz that surrounded it. "The doctor said it's about the size of a peanut."

"Well it's the cutest peanut I have ever seen then." Haley smiled as she took a sip of her coffee. She and Jamie stopped by Clothes over Bros after Haley picked up Jamie from daycare. Brooke was walking around the store folding things and putting things away while she rambled on and on about her first doctors appointment yesterday.

"Dr. Harlow said I'm due around early April of next year. I can't wait I've already went shopping for baby stuff. Want to see what I got?" Brooke walked behind the counter and picked up 4 shopping bags filled with stuff.

"Wow Brooke I think you may be overdoing it. You don't even know the gender." Haley said.

"So? I bought things for both a baby boy and a baby girl. I can always use stuff in the future if me and Luke decide to have more kids." Brooke shot back at her best friend. "Besides shopping is what I do best. It occupies me when Luke's gone all day."

"Yeah how is the team doing by the way? I heard through the grapevine in the halls at the school that boys keep quitting." Haley asked as she watched Jamie run around the store pretending to chase the "bad guys."

"Oh Haley it's just embarrassing. I went to practice after our appointment yesterday with Luke. I could play basketball better than these boys Hales. Seems like the talent graduated when our husbands did." Brooke giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2 months later **_

_Two months had gone by since Brooke found out about her pregnancy. Her first sonogram showed her already at 8 weeks along so now she was 16 weeks and growing everyday. Things were busier than ever at the Clothes over Bros which made Brooke stressed out at times. Lucas was busy with classes and running two-a-day practices with the stress and pressure was starting to take a toll on the both of them. _

Lucas and Jake sat at a high-top table in the middle of a crowded sports bar. It was late Monday night after basketball practice. Lucas and Jake kept the team 2 hours late because of the disrespect they were showing to them as coaches and to the practices they were trying to run. The two men were drinking beer and sharing a plate of wings as they discussed their frustrations with the team.

"Well the two extra hours of straight sprints and suicides scared the shit out of them I think." Lucas laughed as he took a sip of his beer. "I think they know we're serious now."

"They take is serious from here on out because I'm tired of this. We waisted our time for two months with a bunch of boys who weren't willing to work or put the time in." Jake said shaking his head. "I now know Whitey's pain. Teenage boys are difficult."

Lucas laughed and reached in his pocket to retrieve his vibrating cell phone. He shook his head as he read a text message from Brooke.

"God Brooke's driving me crazy man. This is the fourth text I've got from her since we got here." Lucas said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey well listen Luke, Peyton's probably wondering where I am too. I better get going." Jake took one last sip of his beer and stood to leave the table.

"Wait!" Lucas grabbed Jake's arm. "I don't want to go home yet. Brooke's all hormonal and I just need a break from it all. What do you say, one more beer?"

"Luke she's your wife. Go home and fix it, but I'm not gonna be apart of your guys' issues. Peyton would be so pissed at me." Jake shook his head and turned and walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can you believe him Haley? Practice has been over for 4 hours and he hasn't called to check in. I've sent him multiple texts and he hasn't responded to one!" Brooke paced around the kitchen on the phone with Haley.

"Maybe something happened. I don't know aren't you worried that something bad might have happened and that's why he's not answering the messages?" Haley said.

"Nothing happened Haley he's doing this on purpose. He's been such a jerk lately. I know he's under a lot of pressure but he doesn't have to be so mean, ya know?" Brooke got choked up as she let Haley in on the marriage problems her and Lucas were having.

"Oh wait I just heard him pull up. I'll call you tomorrow." Brooke hung up the phone and walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and folded her arms across her chest.

Lucas fumbled with his keys to open the door. He sighed when he saw Brooke sitting on the couch staring at him obviously annoyed. She rolled her eyes as he dropped his stuff next to the front door.

Lucas walked over and sat next to his wife. He exhaled as he squinted and rubbed his eyes. Brooke could smell the obvious alcohol on his breath.

"Why'd you lock the door?" He said turning to Brooke.

"Are you drunk?" Brooke asked

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Lucas fired back. "Do you really think I would drive drunk?"

"Then why do you reek of beer?" Brooke asked.

"Cause I had a few beers. It's not a crime, I'm not even buzzed." Lucas got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his wife's interrogation.

"Come back we're not finished this conversation." Brooke shouted as she followed Lucas into the kitchen. "Why didn't you check in with me?"

"Not now Brooke. Don't start this, I'm not in the mood." Lucas opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle.

"And you think I'm in the mood to fight? Lucas I know you have a lot going on but that doesn't give you the right to ignore your wife!" Brooke's voice kept getting louder and louder.

"You don't get it Brooke. I've been working my ass of ever since we've been married. Law school, the team, and not to mention I haven't had any time to focus on my writing career." Lucas explained.

"And what do you think I do all day Lucas? I'm on my feet all day at the store. Dealing with costumers and phone calls with the office in New York. Not to mention I'm carrying your child. DId you forget about that?" Brooke barked furiously.

"I get it Brooke. You're the sole financial provider. You want to rub that in my face some more?" Lucas narrowed his eyes at his wife. "You really are unbelievable. I might not be making as much money as you are with your clothing line and your stores, but that doesn't mean I don't work. I'm trying to level with you here Brooke."

"You think that's what this is about? Babe I don't give a damn about how much money you're making right now." Brooke walked over closer to Lucas and looked up at him. "I just want to be us again. I want you to remember how much I love you. I'm here for you, no matter how much you have on your plate right now."

"It doesn't always feel like that Brooke. You're always demanding more from me!" Lucas took a few steps back and moved away from his wife.

"Lucas what are you talking about?" Brooke asked confused

"It's like a pattern in our relationship. Just like in high school. I give you everything and still you're not happy with me. What else do you want?" Lucas threw his hands up in despair.

"You did not just bring up high school Lucas. When our relationship failed both times, that was you not me. Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Brooke shouted furiously with tears forming in her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I'm going to clear my head." Lucas grabbed his jacket and keys and walked towards the front door.

"Do not walk out on me Lucas! If you walk out that door don't even think about coming back tonight!" Brooke yelled through the house.

"Oh no problem." Lucas shouted back as he threw his hand over his head. "And if you want up to bring up that baby again Brooke just remember that I wanted to wait. I knew we were''t ready for it."

The front door slammed shut leaving Brooke standing alone in the empty house.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone! Thanks again for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it. I would really appreciate suggestions of what you might want to read about going forward. It helps a writer out! PS - I don't own any songs mentioned in this chapter. **_

"And then he just walked out? That little jerk!" Haley shook her head in shock.

"Yup. He just walked out the door. Oh, but not before he made it a point to mention that he thinks we're not ready to be parents." Brooke stood behind the cash register at her store. She was talking to Haley and Peyton who stood on the other side of the counter.

"So let me get this straight. You guys got in a fight Monday night and then you flew to New York for a couple days and just got back this morning?" Peyton asked her best friend.

"Yes P. Jagelski. I couldn't face him, I'm so angry! Plus there's so much going on right now at the New York offices. VIctoria needed my help." Brooke explained.

"Well Brooke that doesn't give you the excuse to ignore problems in your marriage. You're going to have to face Lucas at some point. Are you planning on going to the game tonight?" Haley asked.

"Oh shit, the season opener is tonight isn't it? I forget about that." Brooke looked down at the counter. "I doubt Lucas really wants me there after the fight we had."

"You can't avoid your husband forever. You're going. I'm not gonna let you miss it." Peyton laughed and stuck her tongue out at Brooke. "I don't care if we have to drag you into that gym.

"I'm bringing Jamie and Nathan's gonna meet us there after Bobcats practice. Let's all drive together, it'll be fun." Haley suggested.

"I really don't like you two right now." Brooke pouted.

"Oh you love us don't deny it!" Peyton teased as her and Haley laughed. "Plus you don't want to miss the Raven's getting their asses kicked."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay listen up!" Lucas clenched onto his clipboard that held the plays he drafted for the first game of the season.

The team sat crowded on the benches in the middle of the locker room. Lucas and Jake stood in front of the team in their suits. The entire room fell silent.

"This is your night. This is the time for you to prove to your family, your friends, and everyone out there in that gym that you can play basketball together as a team, and you can win." Lucas announced.

"Let's get out there and let's win. This is your home court." Jake shouted.

The whole team got up and started chanting and murmuring. The boys and Lucas and Jake came together in a huddle and put their hands in the center.

"Ravens on 3!" Lucas yelled.

"ONE, TWO, THREE…. RAVENS!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Woo I'm so excited! I haven't been to a high school basketball game in forever." Haley squealed as she gripped onto the steering wheel of her white Range Rover.

The group of friends were on their way to the Raven's game. Haley was driving, Brooke was sitting next to her in the passenger's seat, and Peyton, Gage, and Jamie were in the back - Peyton in the middle with Jamie and Gage to either side of her. Jenny was going to the game with Jake's parents.

Brooke sighed and rubbed her hand over her small baby bump.

"You look great Brooke, you're finally starting to show!" Haley glanced over at Brooke while they were stopped at a red light. "When do you go to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Next Wednesday." Brooke mumbled.

"Well aren't you excited?" Peyton chimed in from the back.

"I would be more excited if Lucas was. He doesn't want this baby guys. He made that very clear the other night." Brooke advised.

"Oh Brooke, you know Lucas didn't mean what he said. It was just because he was angry. We all make mistakes." Peyton said.

"Guys would you just stop making excuses for him!" Brooke raised her voice at her two best friends. "You guys wouldn't understand. Your husbands embraced the news of your pregnancies. They were elated to become fathers and were there for you every step of the way."

"Maybe you're right Brooke. Maybe Nathan and Jake latched on to the idea of being a father faster than Lucas. But that doesn't mean he won't ever come around. It just takes time. I mean, we're all still young for God's sakes, can you blame him?"

"Yeah Brooke, you need to give him the chance to grow as a person and come around to the idea. You know how much he loves you and this baby, even if he doesn't know it yet." Peyton added.

"Thanks guys." Brooke said, her eyes cloudy with tears.

"Mama I love this song. Turn it up!" Jamie was referring to "Hot n Cold", a Katy Perry song that was playing on the radio.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out, You're up then you're down!" The whole car was singing as loud as they could while Gage just looked up from his car-seat confused.

"This song describes Lucas perfectly!" Brooke said laughing.

"Sing it Gager Rager!" Peyton looked to her right and began tickling her son.

The one year old burst into a fit of giggles as the crew pulled into the parking lot at Tree Hill High.

"Game time!" shouted Jamie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_"BEEEEEEP" _The buzzer sounded signaling halftime. The ravens were down 45-31. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were sitting across the gym on the bleachers directly facing the players bench. Jamie was sitting on Brooke's lap and Peyton was rocking Gage who had just fallen asleep despite the loud atmosphere. Nathan had arrived at the game just in time for the 2nd quarter.

Lucas turned to follow Jake and the rest of the players as they ran towards the locker room but not before he stopped and locked eyes with Brooke for the fifth time that night. Then he turned and walked away.

"I can decide if he's doing that cause he's glad I'm here or just really pissed because I didn't tell him I was going to New York." Brooke smirked.

"Well you would know the answer to that if you would just talk to him." Haley said as she turned to look at Brooke.

"I promised you guys that I would after the game!" Brooke remarked. "I can't interrupt his coaching."

"How do you feel seeing him after a couple of days?" asked Peyton.

"I'm not as angry anymore." Brooke answered "Plus he looks hot as hell in that suit and tie. I've missed seeing him on a basketball court."

"He's really doing a great job with the team. I know that they're losing but hey, they look pretty good and that's all thanks to Jake and Lucas's coaching skills. I won't be surprised if they do pretty well this season." Nathan exclaimed.

"Since this is coming for Mr. NBA superstar, I think we can take his word for it." Brooke laughed.

"Can we go down and shoot Daddy?" Jamie asked tugging on his dad's arm.

"Yeah bud, you can show me your improved jump shot." Nathan said as he took Jamie's hand and the two of them head down to the empty court to shoot around while the teams were in the locker rooms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You guys should be damn proud of yourselves." Jake said as he pointed to his team who were panting and sweating as they sat on the benches. "You guys are putting your everything into this game and that's all Coach Scott and I ever ask of you to do."

"That's right boys. Now let's get out there and turn this game around!" Lucas shouted. "One Two Three, RAVENS!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Holy crap I can't watch!" Haley groaned as she covered her eyes.

"Mama don't say crap!" Jamie laughed. "That's a bad word!"

"I'm sorry baby I just can't believe we're one basket away from winning this game. It's like a miracle!" Haley announced.

There were 7 seconds left on the clock. The ravens played outstanding in the second half of the game. They were down by one and the other team was taking possession. Lucas and Jake called a timeout and this was the last opportunity to win this game.

"Okay listen here. Nobody fouls. Nobody! You're gonna press defense and get the ball back, ya hear?" Jake yelled over the loud cheering in the gym. No matter what happens in the next 7 seconds, win or lose, I could not be more proud of you guys. Ravens on three - one, two, three…

"RAVENS!"

The entire crowd was on their feet, waving blue and white streamers and rally towels. No one could believe that this team was so close to winning their first game.

The whistle blew and the opposing team inbounded the ball. Everything in the gym was moving as if it were in slow motion. The ball bouncing on the hardwood gym floor echoed in the air. A couple dribbles and the team was moving closer and closer to their basket down court.

"They're just gonna pass it around! Lucas yelled from the sidelines. "Go for the ball!"

Just as the scoreboard's clock clicked down to 3 seconds remaining, a Ravens player sprung from the back of the court and intercepted a pass.

The Ravens forward, Anthony Butler, took control over the ball and dribbled straight for the basket. He didn't have time for a lay-up so he stopped, squared up, and took a jump shot from behind the 3 point line.

Everyone's head followed the ball as it swished through the hoop.

The crowd erupted into a fit of cheers. Everyone left the bleachers to storm the court. The Ravens won by two. They actually did it!

Peyton and Jake found each other through the sea of people and kissed as Peyton held a glassy-eyed Gage on her hip. Nathan had Jamie on his shoulders and was laughing at Haley as the little family danced around in the chaos. Brooke tried to move past the six foot tall basketball players and the fans that were swarming them to get to Lucas.

"Lucas!" Brooke spotted him and ran over to where he was. "I'm sorry I just want to tell you that…

Lucas grabbed Brooke's face and kissed her passionately. When the two finally broke apart he said, "Brooke whatever happened the other night, whatever was said, I'm sorry. I love you so much and I love this baby. I promise I'm gonna be there through it all."

"I love you too Lucas." Tears streamed down Brooke's face as she leaned up to kiss Lucas again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**One Week Later **_

Brooke ran her hand over her small baby bump as Lucas held onto her other hand sitting beside her. The two of them were waiting for Dr. Harlow and the ultrasound technician to come into the room. Lucas looked around the fairly tiny exam room, glancing at the posters of unborn fetuses that hung on the walls. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, how are you guys today?" The doctor and technician walked through the door. The young tech handed the doctor Brooke's chart and began washing her hands at the sink.

"Big day for you two. Are you sure you don't want to wait and be surprised?" Dr. Harlow asked as he reviewed Brooke's folder.

"Yeah we can't wait to know." Answered Lucas as he squeezed Brooke's hand who laid on the examination table.

"Any ideas of what it could be? Any preference" The tech chimed in as she dried off her hands.

"We just want a healthy baby." Brooke said smiling.

"Well let's take a look." The technician slipped on a pair of gloves and picked up the liquid gel and squirted it onto Brooke's bare stomach. The image of Lucas and Brooke's unborn child appeared on the screen.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs Scott. You're having a…

_**TO BE CONTINUED **_


	6. Pink or Blue

2 long months had past since Brooke and Lucas found out the sex of their baby. They were elated with the news, but they decided to wait to share what gender was was with their friends and family. Sharing the news was so special to them, and Lucas wanted to wait until his mother was back in town with Andy and Lily. Brooke, now 6 months pregnant, spent a lot of time planning the gender reveal party they were having to tell their friends and family if it was girl or a boy.

"You guys are really killing me with this, it's not funny!" Peyton smirked as she sipped her iced tea. Brooke and Peyton were out to lunch to discuss the final details of the party coming up this weekend.

"You've lasted two months without knowing so you can wait a couple more days!" Brooke laughed as she rubbed her round belly. The baby had been kicking like crazy in the past month.

"I just don't understand why you guys wanted to keep it to yourselves for so long. I mean we haven't been able to buy you anything or help you out with the nursery." Peyton said.

"I know, I know." Brooke responded. "But this is something special for just Lucas and I to share. Our relationship has really benefited from doing all these activities ourselves."

"Okay, okay." Peyton replied. "But I still stand by my guess that you're having a girl. I can't see Brooke Davis Scott with anything else but a little princess."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see won't you. So remember - all decorations must be pink AND blue. I put the order in for the cupcakes this morning." Brooke stated.

"Got it. And you're doing the balloons for the reveal right?" Peyton asked as she got her wallet out to pay the bill.

"Yup, Luke got a big box yesterday. He's painting blue and pink question marks all over the outside of it. The balloons, either pink or blue, will be in the box and we'll open it to be released during the party." Brooke winked. "It's gonna be great."

"You're so over the top Brooke I love it." Peyton laughed. "You know when we found out Gage was a boy, I just called you and said '"Yo, I'm having a boy."

Brooke laughed, "Come on you know me, I love any excuse for a party."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright Jamie just put those paintbrushes down over here. Thanks for all you're help buddy." Lucas was standing in his driveway about to work on the gender reveal box for the party this weekend. Haley dropped Jamie off earlier so he could spend time with his Uncle Luke.

"What is this stuff for again Uncle Lucas?" The almost 5 year old asked.

"Well Jim-Jam, this is for the party this weekend. This is gonna help us tell everyone if Aunt Brooke is having a baby boy or a baby girl." Lucas explained. "Are you excited for the new baby bud? You're gonna have a cousin."

"Yeah if it's a boy I'm gonna teach him how to play basketball!" Jamie shouted excitedly.

"That'd would be real nice of you Jamie." Lucas said as he turned his focus to the white mercedes that pulled into his driveway. It was a car he did not recognize.

Just as Lucas could identify who was getting out of the car, he told Jamie to go inside.

"Hey Jamie do me a favor and run inside and get your Aunt Brooke for me. Tell her to come out here."

"Okay!" Jamie turned around and ran into the house.

"Hello Lucas." Victoria Davis walked the few feet up the driveway to where her son in law was standing.

Victoria ran the Clothes over Bros office in New York, while Brooke worked from Tree Hill. Their relationship had improved as Brooke built her company. Victoria was still very harsh towards Brooke sometimes, but Brooke needed her in order for Clothes over Bros to continue thriving. They've had a few big fights since Brooke and Lucas rekindled their relationship. One was so big that Victoria refused to attend their wedding, but they always made up for the sake of the company. Lucas didn't like Brooke giving in to her mom. He despised their relationship and didn't want Victoria anywhere near his family.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas barked just as Brooke walked out the door.

"Oh hey you made it." Brooke walked over to Victoria and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. Lucas just stood there in shock.

"Brooke can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas pulled Brooke over to the side by her arm. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I invited her Lucas." Brooke uttered. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah there's a problem Brooke, you didn't tell me!" Lucas quietly shouted. He didn't want his mother-in-law to hear the small disagreement he was having with his wife.

"I didn't tell you because it was a last minute thing and I guess it slipped my mind. Victoria was able to get away from the office for a few days and I thought she should be here for this party." Brooke explained.

"Brooke you know how I feel about her. You should have asked me how I felt about this before you told her she could come down here." Lucas said starting to raise his voice from a whisper to a stern tone.

"Lucas would you keep your voice down, my mother is right over there. And listen, I know you have your reasons to dislike Victoria, but our relationship has it ups and downs and I believe people can really change. I want her to be a present grandmother in our child's life." Brooke said as she looked into Lucas's eyes and then down at her stomach.

Lucas just stood there in silence.

"Luke I know I should have told you but she's going to be apart of this baby's life whether you like it or not. This baby and our other future children will already be missing so many grandparents that…"

Lucas interrupted Brooke, "I hope you're not referring to Dan. Dan is a murderer Brooke and he deserves to be locked up forever." Lucas was so angry at this point that he was clenching his fists.

"Lucas I know he does that's not what I meant.." Brooke went on to finish her sentence before Victoria interrupted.

"So are you two gonna invite me in or am I going to be sleeping on the front lawn?" Victoria questioned.

"She's staying in our house? Why isn't she staying in a hotel?" Lucas asked.

Brooke just looked up at him, shrugged her shoulders and said, "Surprise!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh can I come down now?" Victoria was standing at the top of the stairs in Brooke and Lucas's home. Brooke and Lucas were putting the colored balloons into the cardboard box and taping it up before the party guests started arriving.

"Do you think this is enough tape?" Brooke asked Lucas who was looking down at the box.

"Well we're all out, and I don't have time to run to the store so it should be fine." Lucas replied.

"Okay all finished it's safe to come down!" Brooke yelled up to her mother.

"This place looks great Brooke I'm really impressed. By the way, I never got to tell you how wonderful your home is. You made a nice life for yourself here in Tree HIll.

"Thanks mom." Brooke said smiling.

"Mom? That's a new one." Lucas stated sarcastically.

"Yeah well I'm feeling sentimental today" Brooke laughed as she started to cry.

"God I sure won't miss these hormones." Lucas smirked as he went to greet Nathan, Haley and Jamie who just walked in the front door.

"Hello Scott family, thanks for coming." Lucas greeted them by holding open the door for them to come in.

"Thanks for having us we're so excited!" Haley beamed. "We all wore the color of our prediction. See, Jamie and I are in blue because we think it's a boy, and Nathan even wore pink because he's that sure it's a girl.

Lucas laughed, "Well you guys look great. Go ahead in the kitchen and help yourself to food, there's plenty."

As Jamie ran to find his Aunt Brooke he spotted the box in the middle of the floor.

"Uncle Luke it's our box that we made!" Jamie shouted as he reached a hand out to touch it.

"Jamie no!" Haley yelled as she grabbed her son's arm. "That's the surprise buddy. Don't touch that yet." Jamie was the most curious kid Haley ever met. He was always touching things and investigating everything around him.

"Okay sorry mama." Said Jamie as he turned to look up at Lucas. "Can I go outside and shoot baskets Uncle Lucas?"

"Sure man, I'll be out there in a sec." Lucas said. It was a gorgeous day out so he set up tables in the backyard for everyone to eat lunch. That's where they planned to release the balloons. Plus there was plenty of room in the yard where the kids could run around and play.

Haley greeted Brooke who was finishing setting out the food.

"Brooke this all looks so amazing!" Haley hugged Brooke making sure to be careful of her baby bump. "And hello to you little man." Haley leaned down to talk to Brooke's round stomach.

"You guys are too funny. You have such strong opinions, we should have placed bets on this." Brooke giggled.

Haley took a seat at the kitchen counter. "So who all is coming again?"

"Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Gage, Karen, Andy, and Lily, Deb, oh and possibly Rachel and her new husband - she's in town to visit her parents so she's gonna stop by.

"Oh that's nice I haven't seen Rachel in forever I wonder…" Haley stopped her sentence when she saw who was sitting at a table outside in the backyard. "Is that Victoria?!" Haley shouted.

"Oh yes and Victoria is attending as well." Brooke added quickly.

"When did this come up?" Haley asked.

"She had some time off and I invited her to come stay with us for a few days." Brooke explained. "She's been a really big help lately.

"How does Lucas feel about this?" Haley wondered.

"He's not happy." Brooke answered. "You know because of everything with Dan he believes that no one can truly change but I want to give my mother the chance."

"Well that's great Brooke, it really is. I'm proud of you." Haley smiled.

"Thank you Hales, now help me carry all this food outside."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone had arrived to the party and we're sitting outside eating, talking, and enjoying the beautiful day. Jenny, Jamie, and Lily were running around playing tag while little Gage was crawling around in the grass, Jake following close behind.

"So I know we still don't know the gender since you people are the slowest eaters in America and the balloons are still trapped in that box, but do you guys have any names picked out." Peyton asked Brooke and Lucas who sat across from her at the round table. The young adults were sitting outside watching the kids while Andy, Karen, Deb and Victoria were catching up inside over a cup of coffee.

"Yeah we actually have two names picked out. I love one and Luke loves another but we won't decide until we actually see the baby." Brooke said taking a bite of her salad.

Just as Lucas was going to make a joke about how his favorite name was going to win, they heard a car door slam from the driveway around front.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Haley asked Brooke and Lucas.

"I guess it's Rachel!" Brooke exclaimed jumping up from the table. Lucas got up to follow her in order to greet more guests into his home.

"Wait for me I want to see Rachel, it's been so long!" Peyton started to follow Brooke and Lucas. "Jake keep an eye on the kids I'll be right back."

"Well thanks for leaving us at the table alone guys." laughed Nathan.

"Come on hubby let's go see what all the fuss is about." Haley stood up, grabbed her husband's arm and they walked hand in hand around front.

They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was standing in the driveway. "No way.." uttered Nathan.

Dan was standing by his black suburban just staring at everyone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Haley asked looking at Lucas who looked like he was about to explode but for some reason he just stood in his place unable to move.

Just before anyone could say anything else, Jamie came running from the backyard of the house where the kids were left playing.

"Mama! Mama!" Jamie yelled. "I'm sorry it was an accident!

Everyone turned their attention from the uninvited party guest to the 4 year old who had just run from behind the house screaming.

"What was an accident buddy?" Haley said concerned as she looked down at her son.

But he didn't need to answer, everyone could already see what happened and Jamie just pointed to the pink balloons that flew high into the sky behind the house.

"Whoopsie…" Jamie whispered.


	7. Baby Olivia?

_**So Brooke and Lucas are having a girl! I hope it was somewhat of a surprise. Anyways, keep the reviews coming because they really do mean a lot to me! You guys are great! I hope you enjoy this chapter and what's to come. I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I just wanted to put it up so I can get the updates rolling again. Enjoy!**_

"Jamie baby let's go inside." Haley pulled at Jamie's arm and turned to walk into Brooke and Lucas's house.

"But mama" The four year old's voice faded in the background as his mother escorted him away from Dan.

"Dan you need to go." Nathan tried to remain as calm as possible. He glanced over at his brother who was frozen in his place, his wife hiding slightly behind him.

"You're right. I'm sorry son." Dan reached for the door of his truck.

"DON'T. Don't you dare call me that ever again." Nathan shouted. "Now leave before Karen or Deb sees you. Or before my four year old starts asking questions about his grandfather who is a murderer."

Dan remained silent, got in his truck and pulled away vanishing down the street.

Nathan shook his head in disgust and turned to walk into the house. Peyton, in shock like everyone else, followed him up the driveway. Brooke and Lucas were the only ones still out front. Lucas didn't take his focus off the street although Dan's car had disappeared already.

Brooke pulled on Lucas's arm. "Come on babe, he's gone now. Let's go inside."

Lucas looked down at his wife, put his arm around her and kissed her on her forehead. As the two started the walk back up the driveway, Brooke stumbled a bit. She put a hand to her stomach and then up to her head.

"You okay pretty girl?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I just got a little dizzy for a sec. I'll be fine." Brooke replied tightening her grip on Lucas's arm.

As the young couple reached the front steps of their house, Lucas noticed Brooke was moving more and more slowly. He looked down at her face which had went completely pale.

"Babe are you sure you're …" But before Lucas could ask if Brooke was alright she fainted in his arms.

Lucas leaned over and pounded on his own front door.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brooke's eyes fluttered open at the two paramedics who were leaning over her as the stretcher she was strapped to was being lifted into an ambulance.

"Brooke baby I'm right here don't worry everything's going to be fine." Lucas struggled to keep up with the fast moving paramedics as he jumped into the back of the ambulance.

As the sirens faded with the ambulance that drove down the block, Brooke and Lucas's family and friends stood on the front lawn and watched. Karen and Victoria followed the ambulance in a car but suggested that everyone else go home and wait for any news.

Brooke woke up for the second time in the back of the ambulance. She looked around and saw Lucas sitting right beside her.

"What happened Luke?" She asked "Did I pass out?"

"Yeah Brooke you fainted in my arms. How do you feel?" Lucas said taking a hold of Brooke's hand.

"Like I just got hit by a bus." Brooke said forcing a slight smile.

"You're blood pressure is fine." A paramedic said as he took Brooke's blood pressure. "We'll just run some tests down at the hospital and maybe give you an IV drip. You were probably dehydrated and that's why you fainted but you should be fine."

"And the baby?" Brooke couldn't help but wonder what effect this had on her unborn daughter.

"Oh the baby should be fine. But again, we'll run some tests and take a look at the baby's heartbeat as soon as we arrive at the hospital.

"Thank you so much." Lucas leaned over and shook the paramedics hand.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There's your little girl." An ultrasound tech smiled down at Lucas and Brooke as she ran the monitor over Brooke's bare stomach. The pounding, consistent heartbeat echoed in the silent room and it made Brooke tear up.

"See she's okay Brooke." Lucas smiled and leaned down to kiss Brooke on the forehead.

"Thank God." Brooke said smiling.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." The tech took off her gloves, walked into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about today babe. I know I should be taking better care of myself for the sake of our baby. Everything's just been really stressful lately." Brooke explained as she looked up at her husband.

"Brooke you don't have to apologize, I know how hard you have to work. I'm just glad you're okay." Lucas said as he ran his hand on Brooke's thigh.

"Some end to our party huh?" Brooke laughed. "Our poor guests will probably be scared to come to any future ones we throw will all the chaos that went down."

"Oh I don't know about that." Lucas smirked as he opened the door to the room.

"Karen was the first to walk in and she went over to where Brooke was lying.

"Hi Brooke how are you feeling?" Karen asked as she hugged Brooke.

"Much better thank you for coming." Brooke answered smiling.

"Well I'm not the only one who came to check on you sweetheart." Karen motioned over to the door and all of Brooke and Lucas's friends walked in.

Andy was carrying Lily who was holding a stuffed pink bunny. Next came in Haley and Peyton who were carrying so many pink balloons that said "It's a girl!" on them. Jake and Nathan walked in behind them with Jenny, Jamie and Gage. All the kids had some sort of pink stuffed animal with them. Deb was next in line carrying a bouquet of pink roses. Finally Victoria walked in with about 4 shopping bags. Brooke could guess immediately that her mother bought tons of baby girl clothes. "Typical" Brooke thought to herself and laughed. She was lying a hospital and her mother found an excuse to shop.

Brooke smiled and her eyes brimmed with tears as her doting friends and family members filled the room.

"I can't believe you guys all came!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? We all needed to make sure you and that baby girl were okay and healthy." Peyton said looking down at Brooke.

"We're so excited you're having a girl guys! Congratulations!" Haley shouted as she hugged Lucas and then walked around the bed to hug Brooke.

"I knew I was right man" Nathan said smiling as he hugged Lucas. "Congrats."

"Thanks little brother." Lucas responded.

"Let's celebrate!" Jamie shouted from in between the crowd of adults.

Everyone laughed at the little boy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**2 1/2 months later **_

"Babe did I ever tell you you're the best basketball coach ever?" Brooke and Lucas were walking to their car holding hands. It was a warm evening in April and Lucas and Jake and just coached the Ravens to win the third game in the playoffs. Now they were in the semi-finals and the whole town couldn't be more excited.

"Hey I don't know about that." Lucas said shaking his head and laughing. "Whitey was pretty incredible."

"But did Whitey turn around a group of lanky, awkward, disrespectful teenagers into winning machines?" Brooke asked looking up at her husband.

"Well he did help us win a state championship." Lucas argued back.

"And you're going to do just that in a couple of weeks." Brooke leaned up, wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and kissed him.

"We don't know if we're even in the state championship yet remember?" Lucas asked Brooke breaking their kiss. "We need to win the semi finals first."

"Oh yeah and that will be no problem for your team I just know it." Brooke giggled and kissed Lucas again. Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer.

"Could you two get a room? Hey Luke you do realize your wife is already pregnant don't you?" Nathan joked as he and Haley walked to where Lucas and Brooke were making out in the parking lot.

"Uh yeah Nate how could I forget?" Lucas said motioning down to Brooke's giant belly.

"Hey mister that is rude!" Brooke shouted and punched Lucas on the arm playfully.

"What? I love this belly." Lucas said as he bent down and put his head up to Brooke's stomach. "Hey Livy it's your daddy again."

"Livy?" Haley asked excitedly. "You guys picked a name?!

"Yes Livy is short for Olivia. How do you guys think it sounds?" Lucas said standing up straight and looking over at his brother and sister in law.

"Lucas Scott what are you talking about we did not agree on the name Olivia!" Brooke said annoyed.

"Why do you like Olivia so much Luke?" Nathan asked.

"Come on Nathan, Olivia is a Shakespeare name. Typical Lucas." Haley giggled jokingly.

"Well I don't care what it is. I like Olivia but I like other names more and we need to discuss this." Brooke explained looking at Lucas.

"Well what names do you like Brooke?" Haley asked her best friend.

"It's supposed to be a surprise!" Brooke shouted. "Enough talking about this. Let's go out and get some food and celebrate. Peyton and Jake are probably at the restaurant by now."


	8. Semi-Final Surprise

"Ugh dammit" Lucas shouted as the iron panels to the crib he was setting up crashed down to the floor for the fourth time that afternoon.

Lucas grabbed the directions again and sighed to himself as he read over them. He was setting up the crib for the baby's nursery. It was pretty much the last thing that had to be put together in order for the nursery to be complete.

The nursery walls were painted a light gray color with light pink vertical stripes. Long pink drapes framed the windows and hung to the floor of the room. Brooke had found a pink fuzzy area rug for the center of the room and the most elegant chandelier to hang above the crib. Lucas had already put together the changing table which was white wood. Nathan helped him carry in the pink love seat and white wood rocking chair that would help the young parents put their baby to sleep at night.

"How's it coming babe?" Brooke waddled into the nursery carrying a pink blanket and a few outfits that she began folding and putting away in the dresser.

"I think this is the most complicated crib you could've bought babe, it's a pain in the ass." Lucas complained as he started pickup up the various pieces to the crib again.

"But only the best for our girl right?" Brooke smirked and raised an eyebrow at Lucas who sat in the middle of the floor with all the pieces.

"Only the best for both of my girls. I know how much fun this for you. You're gonna be a great mom babe." Lucas smiled up at his wife.

"Aww thanks Luke I love you for saying that. Now come on, you have a big game tonight and I don't want you to strain yourself." Brooke reached her hand out to Lucas and helped him up off the ground. Once Lucas was standing he wrapped his one arm around Brooke and kissed her temple.

"Yeah you're right. I gotta go win this game so we can go to the state championships and win so I'll have a great story to tell my little girl when she's born.

"Hey babe if you guys win tonight and go to the state championships you do realize what day that will be right?"

"The most exciting day for me as a coach?" Lucas guessed.

"Lucas it's my due date." Brooke said half smiling.

"Damn you only have two weeks left already? These past 9 months flew by. This little daughter of ours better come early or wait till after that game cause we're winning this game tonight and we're advancing on to states." Lucas said confidently.

"You're telling me.. Hey and if you win it all we can name her Raven or something." Brooke joked and walked out of the nursery.

"I'm going to tell you one more time … her name is going to be Olivia!" Lucas shouted as he followed Brooke out of the nursery.

"Yeah that's what you think babe. She's coming out of me so I get the final say." Brooke laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay Jamie let's go put your shoes on, we don't want to be late for the game!" Haley shouted to her son as she ran around the kitchen trying to straighten up before they left for the Ravens game.

Nathan was out of town for the weekend at an away game. He was disappointed he was missing his brother and friend coach his former team in the semi finals but duty called.

"Where's my Raven's jersey Momma!" Jamie ran into the kitchen with his navy blue basketball shorts on, one white nike sock, and no shirt.

"It's should be hanging in your closet bud." Haley said and then turned around to look at her son from where she was standing washing dishes at the sink. "James Lucas Scott you need to get ready! Come over here and let me put some water in your hair."

Jamie willing walked over to his mother. Haley ran her fingers through the little boy's hair, using the water to spike it up in the front slightly.

"Okay now go put on your jersey, your other sock, and your shoes and let's get out of here." Haley said as Jamie ran back into his room to finish getting ready.

Just as Haley was putting some snacks in her purse for Jamie and gathering her keys her cell phone rang. It was Brooke.

"Tutor Wife are you on your way, we're gonna be late! You didn't forget to pick me up did you?" Brooke asked into the phone. She would be so mad if Haley and Jamie went to the gym without her. Since she was 8 months pregnant it was hard for her to drive and she didn't like to unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah I know, sorry we'll be leaving shortly. Are you sure you're up for this?" Haley asked.

"Are you kidding? I feel great and I can't miss this it means so much to Luke." Brooke said.

"Yeah alright well I'll see you in 10 minutes." Haley said to Brooke and then hung up the phone. She walked down the hall to make sure Jamie was almost ready.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haley pulled her car into Brooke and Lucas's driveway. She put the car in park and turned around to look at her son who was in the backseat.

"Hey bud I'll be right back I just have to run in and get your Aunt Brooke." Haley said.

"Okay momma." Jamie said back not bothering to look up from his Nintendo DS he was playing on.

Haley climbed out of the car and made her way up to the red front door. She knocked a few times and when Brooke didn't come answer she just let herself in.

"Brooke?" Haley called throughout the quiet house.

"In here!" Brooke shouted back from the kitchen.

"Let's go Jamie's in the car waiting." Haley said as she rounded the corner and made her way into the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw Brooke standing, clutching the countertop with one hand, her other hand rubbing her round belly.

"I was coming to answer the door but then my water broke." Brooke explained giggling softly. She really didn't know what to make of what just happened. She wasn't due for another two weeks and the doctor never expected her to go into labor early.

Haley stood stunned as she noticed the puddle of water that was on the floor below where Brooke was standing.

"Guess the game will have to wait huh? Looks like this little girl is ready to come now." Brooke said to Haley.

Haley snapped out of her trance and ran over to Brooke's side. "Okay let's go to the hospital. Come on I'll drive you straight there." Haley said as she took a hold of Brooke's arm and helped her walk over to the front door. "Are you having contractions?"

"I think I've been having them all day." Brooke said.

"Brooke! How come you didn't tell anyone?!" Haley shouted.

"I thought they were just Braxton Hicks, you know false labor." Brooke explained.

"Well you still should have told someone." Haley said as she helped Brooke into the passenger seat of her Range Rover.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Jamie exclaimed as he noticed his aunt who was now sitting in the front seat.

"Hi buddy, ready to become a cousin?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Huh?" Jamie asked slightly confused.

"Baby, Aunt Brooke has to go to the hospital because she's going to have her baby now." Haley did her best to explain to her 5 year old what was going on.

"What about the Raven's game?" Jamie asked.

"We're missing it buddy I'm sorry." Haley turned around and looked at her son apologetically. Then she started the car and pulled out the driveway and down the street.

"Won't Uncle Lucas be mad?" Jamie asked as he looked back down at his DS.

"Shit we have to call Luke." Brooke said. She dug through her purse to find her cell phone. When she found it she dialed Lucas's number.

"It went straight to voicemail. He must be busy getting ready for game."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have been working towards this all season boys. I believe in you and Coach Scott believes in you." Jake talked to his team who was intently listening from where they were preparing for the game in the Ravens locker room.

Lucas nodded in agreement with Jake. He made eye contact with almost everyone of his players.

"Win or lose, leave it all on the floor." Lucas said. "Ravens on three…"

"ONE, TWO, THREE - RAVENS!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's okay Brooke just breathe, this one will be over soon." Haley was coaching Brooke through her contractions. They had been in the hospital for about 20 minutes; still no sign of Lucas. They called Peyton and she was on her way from the game with Jenny and Gage.

Brooke's contractions were happening closer and closer together. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, the nurse check Brooke's progress and she was already 5 centimeters dilated.

"Where the hell are Lucas and Peyton, Haley?" Brooke grunted as she tried to get through the end of the strong contraction. When they called Peyton, she was already at the game so they assumed she ran over to the team's bench to tell Lucas.

Just then the door burst open and Peyton came running in with Gage on her hip followed by Jenny. Jenny walked over to sit next to Jamie on the couch in the corner.

"Why did you bring your kids?" Questioned Haley. "And where is Luke?"

"Luke?" Peyton asked. "What do you mean I just grabbed the kids and ran out of the gym to get here as soon as I could. The game had just started when you called."

"Ugh you've got to be kidding me!" Brooke moaned and threw her head back on the pillow that she was leaning against.

"Jeez it all happened so fast I guess I forgot to tell Lucas or Jake. I'm really sorry." Peyton said.

"It's okay, you know what, here's what we'll do. Since Lucas isn't answering his phone, I'll go back to the game and get him myself. I'll bring all the kids and drop them off at Deb's in the meantime." Haley said as she took Gage from Peyton. "Peyton you stay here with Brooke."

"Alright sounds good." Peyton answered and kissed her kids goodbye before sitting next to Brooke on the bed.

"Shocked at how much it hurts huh?" Peyton giggled but stopped when Brooke gave her a dirty look.

"Just give me more ice chips Peyton." Brooke said still glaring at Peyton. She just wanted Lucas to get there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright run our second play let's go!" Lucas yelled to his players.

Cheers filled the large gymnasium and they were accompanied by the sounds of sneakers squeaking across the floor.

A player from the opposing team of Hatfield High shot a jump shot. The ball hit the rim and bounced off but another player from Hatfield got the rebound and made a layup.

"Come on guys! You know to get that rebound!" Lucas paced the sidelines twisting his papers in his hands. The ravens were down 12 points.

Lucas ran his hand through his hair and looked into the crowd again. There was still no sign of Brooke, Haley and them and the first quarter was almost over.

The crowd erupted in a sea of cheers when star Ravens shooting guard Elliot Kemper made a 3 pointer.

"Alright now get back on "D"!" Jake yelled.

Lucas walked over to where Jake was standing.

"Where are our wives Jake? Wasn't Peyton already here. I'm getting worried. This is weird that they're not here." Lucas said to Jake.

"Well for the record Luke I don't keep tabs on your wife, sorry." Jake said laughing. "And yes Peyton was here, but Gage has been fussy lately and Jenny is going through that disrespectful preteen stage so I wouldn't be surprised if Peyton's dealing with those two out in the hallway."

"Oh." Lucas sighed not completely satisfied with Jake's answer. There had to be a reason why Brooke wasn't here.

Lucas glanced up at the score board. The Ravens were now down by 9 but there was still a lot of time left to play in the game. He had plenty of time to run by the house and make sure Brooke was okay.

"Hey Jake, you've got this under control?" Lucas asked looking over at Jake who just nodded slightly a little bit confused at to what Lucas was asking.

Lucas nodded back and turned around running out of the gym. He ran down the empty hallway but stopped when he noticed he was about to collide with Haley who was running in the opposite direction.

"Hales what the hell are you doing? Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Haley answered out of breath. "Lucas we've been trying to get a hold of you! Brooke went into labor she's at the hospital with Peyton. Where is your cell phone?"

"I must have left in the locker room.." Lucas looked around and put his hands on top of his head.

"Um hello, don't just stand there!" Haley shouted. "Let's go! I'll drive."

Lucas nodded and followed Haley out of the school.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That's it Brooke breathe in and out. You're doing so good." Peyton assured Brooke as she rubbed her back.

"Phew that one was a bitch." Brooke said as she breathed a sigh of relief that she had made it through another contraction. She leaned over to the table beside the bed and took a sip of water.

"Where is Haley with Lucas? I'm starting to get nervous, he cannot miss the birth of our first child! Who does he think he is showing up this late?!" Brooke shouted angrily.

Peyton just chuckled in response. "Relax Brooke, I just got a text from Haley, they're on their way."

"Oh good thank the lord." Brooke replied. "It's a shame I had to in labor the night of the semi finals. Looks like this little girl wants all the attention to be on her." Brooke smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Sounds like someone I know." Peyton smirked and looked up at Brooke who just rolled her eyes.

Just as Brooke was about to make a snide remark back to her best friend, there was a knock on the door. Haley walked in the door followed by Lucas.

"Well look who decided to show up." Peyton said to Lucas as she stood up from where she was sitting at the end of the bed. "Come on Hales let's go grab a cup of coffee. Now that this baby girl got everyone in a tizzy, she may decide to take her good ole time now."

Haley laughed and her and Peyton waved goodbye to Lucas and Brooke before shutting the door behind them.

"So should I start my 5 minute long apology speech now or…?" Lucas sighed and locked eyes with Brooke.

"Lucas I …" Brooke stopped talking and started breathing heavily. "Oh god, here comes another contraction." Brooke moaned and held her hand out for Lucas to grab.

He took her hand and sat beside her on the bed, starting to rub her back.

"Shhh babe, it's okay I'm here now. We'll get through this together." Lucas soothed a panting Brooke.

"Ugh it hurts so much Luke, you have no idea." Brooke cried trying to breathe through the pain.

"I know pretty girl I wish I could take it all away from you. I would trade places with you if I could." Lucas said as he continued to rub Brooke's back. He reached up and pushed some stray hair off of Brooke's sweaty forehead.

The nurse knocked on the door a few times before walking into the room.

"Alright Brooke let's see if you made it to ten centimeters." The nurse said as she put on a pair of gloves.

Brooke scooted to lay herself back on the bed.

"Just what I thought." the nurse said as she examined Brooke. "This baby wants to come and she wants to come right now. Are you ready to become a mom?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright that's it Brooke you're almost done sweetheart. One more push and your baby should be here." The doctor was grasping the parts of the baby that had already emerged. Once the shoulders came out, Brooke would be able to deliver the rest of the baby with ease.

Brooke held her breath and pushed as hard as she could bringing her chin into her chest. She let out a small scream when she felt her baby slip out from inside of her.

"Congratulations you two, your daughter's here." The doctor cleared out the baby's mucus and as soon as she did that a few times the little baby let out shrill cries that soon filled the room.

The doctor lifted the baby up and placed her directly on Brooke's chest. As Brooke tried to get a good look at her daughter the doctors and nurses continued to wipe the baby off. Once they stopped that Brooke was able to really hold her baby for the first time.

"Oh my God, Luke look at her." Brooke cried as she was mesmerized by the baby girl on her chest. "She's perfect."

Lucas leaned down and kissed Brooke on the mouth and then took a hold of the baby's finger who was still crying.

"I love you Brooke you did so good." Lucas said looking at Brooke again.

"Hi baby girl I'm your momma." Brooke said to the crying baby as tears continued to stream down her face.

"You can name her whatever you want babe. This was all you. I'm so proud of you." Lucas said rubbing the little girl's arm.

"Do you like Sophia? I think I want to name her Sophia." Brooke said not breaking eye contact with the baby who's cries now subsided.

"I think Sophia sounds great." Lucas said smiling. He leaned down to kiss Brooke again.

"Welcome to the world Sophia Karen Scott." Brooke said smiling one more time at her baby before the nurses whisked her away to measure her and to weigh her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas walked out into the waiting room and everyone who was there stood up and walked over eager to here the news from Lucas if the baby had arrived yet.

"She's here!" Lucas shouted smiling.

Everyone started clapping and coming up to hug Lucas.

Haley hugged her best friend crying. She was so happy for Lucas and Brooke and couldn't wait to meet her new niece. "Lucas I'm so thrilled for you, Congratulations! I'm sorry Nathan couldn't be here and Karen wasn't able to make it in time. Who could've saw this one coming huh?" Haley laughed.

Peyton hugged Lucas too and then Jake went to congratulate him.

"Way to go man, you must be so excited. Fatherhood is awesome." Jake smiled.

"Yeah she's so beautiful. So what happened? Did we win?" Lucas obviously had to ask Jake what happened with the game. He wanted to know if his team would be playing in the state championship game in two weeks.

"No man I'm sorry we didn't. The guys really tried their best but it just wasn't enough." Jake felt bad having to deliver this news to Lucas who couldn't be there.

"Hey man it's alright. I think we coached a pretty hell of a good season. Thanks for doing it with me." Lucas shook Jake's hand. "And hey I just became a father so I think that makes up for it."

Everyone laughed.

"So what's her name?" Haley asked looking up at Lucas with big curious eyes.

"Sophia. Are you guys ready to come meet her?"

_**Thanks for reading guys! **_


	9. New Baby, New Book

Sophia was exactly one day old and she was already the most loved baby in the entire world. Lucas couldn't stop looking at his little girl. He had already filled two whole memory cards with pictures of her. Brooke never felt more love for anyone in her entire life. She loved Lucas of course, but having a baby was different. All their friends and family had been coming to visit and see the baby. Karen, Andy and Lily were flying in tonight to stay with the new family for a couple of days.

Sophia's whimpering cries filled the hospital room.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Lucas swayed with Sophia in the rocking chair in the corner of Brooke's room. Brooke was trying to take a nap before she had to start packing up their stuff since they were being released later that afternoon.

"Is it time for me to feed her? Let me try again." Brooke held her hands out for the baby. She had been attempting to breast feed for the past 24 hours but Sophia wasn't really giving in.

"Wanna go to mommy Soph?" Lucas cooed at the baby and stood and handed her over to Brooke.

"Hi sweetheart are you hungry?" Brooke took Sophia and held her close. Brooke tried to have Sophia breastfeed, but once again she wouldn't do it. She just continued to cry. "Luke what am I going to do she won't eat." Brooke said sighing sadly.

"It's alright babe you're both new at this. Remember what the nurse said, it's good that she nursed for a little bit yesterday. She's just getting used to it." Lucas assured putting a hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"But I don't want her to keep having to drink the formula." Brooke said rocking Sophia so she would stop crying.

"She'll eventually latch on babe don't worry. Let's just focus on getting this one home." Lucas said rubbing his hand over Sophia's tiny head.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome home baby girl. You're gonna love it here." Brooke said as her and Lucas pulled into the driveway of their home. Lucas was driving and Brooke was sitting in the back next to the baby's car seat. Sophia slept the whole way home from the hospital as Brooke held onto her tiny fingers.

"At least we hope you love it Soph, because the hospital said we can't bring you back." Lucas said.

"Real funny babe." Brooke sighed and smiled.

Lucas stopped the car, got out and walked to the back to help his two favorite girls out of the car.

Brooke winced as she climbed down from the back of the SUV, she was still feeling sore from the delivery. Lucas held onto her hand and then turned his attention to the car seat. He struggled trying to get it free.

"I swear these things are purposely made to be difficult. It's like they want every new father to struggle." Lucas said getting frustrated.

"Babe, relax please. Don't wake her, she was sleeping so peacefully." Brooke sighed.

Finally the car seat came loose and the young couple took their newborn into the house.

Lucas placed the car seat up on the counter and took Sophia out. He brought the stirring baby up against his chest.

Sophia was dressed in a one-piece pink polka dot outfit. She had on a lace white lace headband with a pink flower. Brooke had already changed her outfit about 7 times and Lucas just laughed to himself as he looked down at his baby girl.

Sophia was an average sized baby at birth weighing in at 7 lbs. 6oz. She had a decent amount of hair - it was a light brown color and she had hazel eyes and big full lips. Definitely the most gorgeous baby Lucas had ever seen - but he wasn't biased at all. She had Brooke's hair color and eye color but her face was mostly all Lucas except they were pretty sure she inherited Brooke's dimples.

Brooke walked over to where Lucas was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and looked down at Sophia sleeping in Lucas's arms.

"You did good babe." Lucas said still looking down at the baby. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Only about a million times" Brooke said back smiling.

"Oh well good, just checking" Lucas laughed and looked over at Brooke and kissed her on the mouth. Then he stood up with the baby.

"Where are you taking her babe?" Asked Brooke

"I want to giver her a little tour of her new home" said Lucas as he began walking up the stairs.

Lucas took Sophia down the hall and into the master bedroom.

"Okay Soph so this is where mommy and daddy sleep. You'll sleep right over here in this basinet for the first couple of weeks before you graduate to your big girl crib." Lucas then walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

"And this baby girl is where you were made.." Lucas said chuckling to himself.

"Luke!" Brooke shouted blushing. "What the hell?!"

"What babe? It might be a good story one day." Lucas said

"Trust me sweetheart, she's never going to want to hear that story and you're never gonna tell her it. Creepy.." Brooke shuddered.

"Alright well as a matter of fact, I think this one's ready for a diaper change. Perfect timing little girl." Lucas shook his head and handed the baby to Brooke.

"Oh of course, now you want to give her up!" Brooke shouted to Lucas as he left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Lucas, she's absolutely beautiful. What do you think Lily?" Karen was holding Sophia in Brooke and Lucas's living room. Her, Andy and Lily were going to stay with the new family for the next week to help them out with the newborn.

"She's tiny and squishy." laughed LIly.

"She's your niece Lily, did you know that?" Lucas asked looking down at his little sister.

"I know momma told me I'm an aunt now. That's really cool!" Lily said to the room full of adults and everyone smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_2 months had past since Sophia was born. Brooke and Lucas couldn't believe how fast the time was passing. The new family was finally falling into a routine. Lucas was now devoting most of his time to his second was great for Brooke because that meant Lucas was working from home and could help her out with the baby. _

"Where's my pretty girl?" Brooke sang to Sophia. She was covering her eyes pretending to play peek-a-boo with the 2 month old baby. Sophia was looking up at her mother from where she was laying on the changing table.

"Is that a smile?" Brooke beamed. Sophia had started hitting tiny milestones like rolling on her side and smiling up at her parents.

Brooke started to undress Sophia and change her diaper and then dress her in her pajamas.

"I'm gonna get you all warm and cozy and ready for bed and then daddy's gonna bring home dinner for mommy so we can have a nice dinner in peace."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucas got out of his car and walked up to the restaurant. Since it was early June in Tree Hill, the days stayed lighter longer so it still hadn't become dark out yet. Lucas was picking up takeout to bring home for him and Brooke so they could enjoy a nice evening together.

"Hi I'm picking up the order for Scott." Lucas said to the hostess in the restaurant. The young girl looked at the screen in front of her, punched a few buttons, and then turned to go get the food.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to bother you but are you Lucas Scott?"

Lucas turned around to see a woman, about his age, standing behind him.

"Uh, yes I am. Nice to meet you." Lucas was a little caught of guard but he still held his hand out to greet the woman.

"I'm sorry." The woman said smiling. "I don't mean to be forward. I am just such a fan of your book. Well, it's a funny story actually. My name is Naomi Young. I know your previous editor Lindsey Strauss, we roomed together in college and we've been friends ever since."

"Oh wow you know Lindsey? Small world huh!" Lucas said smiling.

"Yeah it really is. Anyways, I'm here in town because my husband got transferred for his job. But previously to that I was working closely with Lindsey. I heard you were pursuing a second novel. If you ever need anything…"

The conversation was interrupted by Lucas's cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry one second." Lucas said a few steps away from Naomi. "Hey pretty girl, I'm just getting the food now."

As Lucas listened to Brooke talk on the end of the phone his face went pale.

"Wait babe slow down, what happened? Okay, I'll be right there!" Lucas said almost shouting.

He hung up his phone and started running out the door. But before he left he turned towards Naomi.

"I'm sorry it's an emergency it was nice meeting you." Lucas said breathing heavily and then turned to run out the door.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be seeing me again babe." Naomi whispered smirking watching Lucas hop into his car and drive off.


	10. Is she okay?

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating so frequently. I promise it won't be every two weeks anymore. More like every two days hopefully! Enjoy. **_

Lucas slammed the door of his truck shut and ran across the parking lot at Tree Hill Memorial Hospital.

The ride up 3 floors in the elevator seemed like an eternity but the familiar beeping noise sounded signaling the arrival on the designated floor. The creaky doors slid open and Lucas dodged out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"Brooke I got here as fast as I could. Are you okay? What happened?" Lucas said panting and welcoming his crying wife into his arms.

Lucas acknowledged the doctor standing beside Brooke. "Hi I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas said extending his hand out for the man to shake. "Is my daughter okay?"

The man gave Lucas a half smile. "She's fine. I was just explaining to your wife that it is common for babies of Sophia's age to stop breathing temporarily. Your wife did everything right. Your daughter is perfectly healthy I can assure you."

"Well that's a relief doctor thank you I appreciate it." Lucas shook the man's hand again.

The doctor nodded and replied, "Sophia is still being observed but we should be wrapping up here in about 5 minutes. The nurse will bring her out."

"Thank you." Brooke muttered with tear stained cheeks. She was still gripping tightly onto Lucas.

The young couple took a seat on one of the couches in the waiting room as they waited for Sophia to be brought back to them.

"I'm sorry Luke I guess I just panicked. One minute she was laying on the changing table content, and then the next…."

"It's okay babe. Just like the doctor said you did everything right. I'm so proud of you." Lucas said grabbing a hold of Brooke's hand.

"As soon as I noticed that she stopped breathing I just put her arms above her head and starting blowing into her face. And then after about 10 seconds she just started breathing on her own again. But I just had to take her to the hospital, ya know?"

"I know pretty girl I would've been worried too." Lucas took Brooke's hand up to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Brooke's entire face lit up when she saw Sophia being carried by a nurse come around the corner and towards her and Lucas.

"Hi sweet girl" Brooke cooed as she took her daughter from the nurse. "You feel okay Soph? Ready to come home?"

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder and pulled in her in close as she held Sophia.

"You two are very lucky. She's one beautiful little girl. Have a nice night." The nurse smiled at Brooke and Lucas and then turned and walked away.

"Let's go home pretty girl." Lucas took Brooke's hand, picked up the baby's car-seat and they walked down the hall and out of the hospital.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cries filled Brooke and Lucas's quiet house that night. Lucas's eyes shot open and he leaned up and read the clock on the nightstand. 3:30 - _right on schedule little miss Sophia,_ Lucas thought.

Brooke started to wake up from where she was sleeping next to Lucas but he put his hand on her shoulder and said "I'll get her. Go back to sleep."

"Thanks babe." Brooke answered as she rolled over and went back to sleep.

Lucas took off down the hall towards Sophia's nursery. He flicked on the light in the pink room and walked over to the baby's crib.

"Hi sweet girl. What's wrong?" Lucas said as he tried to soothe his infant daughter by picking her up and bringing her into his chest.

Sophia's cries softened at the sound of her father's voice and Lucas stood and rocked with the baby in his arms.

"Oh so you just wanted to talk Soph? Okay what should we talk about? My new book? Yeah I think that's a good idea too." Lucas chuckled to himself and he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

"Well Sophia, if you're wondering if you'll be in my second book, don't worry I have a special place for you." Lucas said to his daughter as he reached for her pacifier and put it in the infant's mouth.

The little girl instantly started sucking on her binky and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

Lucas yawned himself and leaned his head back on the chair and closed his eyes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What are you doing crazy nut?" Peyton said laughing at Gage who was showing off his walking skills across the floor in her office.

"He's getting so big Peyton. I can't believe it." Brooke said looking down at the little boy from where she standing swaying with a fussy Sophia. She was trying to get her to go to sleep.

"I know he is. I'm glad he's hitting all these milestones but I just wish he could stay my little baby forever. I'm envious of you and your little baby she's so tiny." Peyton walked over to Brooke and gushed at Sophia.

"Did I tell you what she did the other day?" Brooke said as she placed Sophia who was now almost asleep into her car-seat that was sitting on top of the pool table that was in the middle of Peyton's office.

"No what?" Peyton shook her head in response to Brooke.

"She stopped…" Brooke paused for dramatic effect. "BREATHING!"

"Oh no baby girl did you scare your mama?" Peyton whispered and she looked and rubbed Sophia's leg as she continued sleeping.

"I didn't know what to do Peyton I panicked! I rushed her to the hospital and everything. It was such a nightmare."

"You should have just called me. Gage used to pull that crap all the time. Babies do that" Peyton explained.

"Well I know that now but it was still scary. I mean no one tells you that can happen! Damn, Luke and I should have ready more books." Brooke said.

"Hey, you guys are doing an amazing job. Trust me, no one can prepare you for raising a child but somehow you figure out what to do." Peyton rested her hand on Brooke's shoulder. "Do you want to grab dinner with Jake and I this weekend? We can find a sitter and have a night to ourselves."

"Yeah that sounds good. I'll check with Luke and then give you a call later." Brooke said and then picked up Sophia's car-seat and began walking out of the studio.

"Bye B. Scott." Peyton picked up Gage and waved goodbye to her best friend. "Say bye-bye Aunt Brooke."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh babe we need milk too." Brooke pushed the shopping cart down the grocery store isle.

Brooke and Lucas found themselves taking trips to the grocery twice as much now that Sophia had come into their lives.

"Alright I'll go grab it." Lucas dropped the few items he had in his hands into the car and took off to grab a gallon of milk.

Sophia watched her daddy from where she was sitting in the cart as he walked away and soon disappeared down another isle.

"Is your daddy silly baby girl?" Brooke said as she smiled down at the baby. "Is he silly?"

Brooke continued to push the cart down the isle adding a few things along the way. She stopped when she noticed Sophia started to fuss. She reached for the pacifier but sighed when she dropped it on the floor.

"Ugh dammit. Alright baby girl it's okay I think your daddy has another one with him. Let's go see if we can find him." Brooke took ahold of the baby's hand to try and soothe her and she pushed the cart in search of Lucas.

"Where are you Lucas?" Brooke whispered annoyingly to herself because the baby's cries were growing progressively louder.

She turned the corner of the final isle and found her husband. Lucas was standing next to the array of various chips and snack bags talking to a young woman who looked about their age and a slightly older man.

"Hey babe." Brooke said as she pushed the cart over to where Lucas was standing. "Do you have an extra pacifier for Soph? "

"Uh yeah here's one." Lucas said as he pulled one out of his pocket and placed it in his daughter's mouth.

Lucas then turned to face the young couple. "Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude. Honey, this is Naomi and her husband Ted. Naomi has worked with Lindsey in the past with editing and stuff."

"Hi I'm Brooke, Lucas's wife." Brooke shook the hands of the young man and women standing in front of her and smiled at them.

"It's so nice to meet you. Your daughter is beautiful." Naomi said smiling down at Sophia.

"Oh thank you. I think she looks like her father." Brooke laughed looking over at Lucas.

"Yup I see it." Naomi agreed.

"So anyways babe they want to go to dinner tonight." Lucas said picking up Sophia out of the cart. "You up for that?"

"Luke we have plans to go to dinner with Jake and Peyton." Brooke whispered narrowing her eyes at Lucas. She told Lucas a thousand times that they made dinner reservations with Jake and Peyton downtown.

"They'll understand. Come on, it's like visiting with an old friend." Lucas said.

Brooke just rolled her eyes because before a couple of days ago, Lucas didn't know Naomi existed.

"Okay fine I guess I'll let Peyton know." Brooke said with a half smile on her face.

"Okay great!" Naomi said practically shouting and smiling ear to ear. "This is going to be so much fun!"


End file.
